J.B. Eagle's Channel
List of the Spoofs #Alex (Shrek) #Sylvester and Tweety the Movie #Alvinladdin #Kung Fu Shark #The Animal Book #Finding Alvin #Toon Age #The Little Hero Girl #Arlo the Red Nose Dinosaur #The Toon Movie #Beauty and the Dragon #The Guardian King #The OhBob BoovPants Movie #Toons (Cars) #Toon Age 2: The Meltdown #Oh Pan #The Lemur's New Groove #The Black Cauldron (J.B. Eagle Style) #Cartoon Story #Manny the Mammoth #Oh Hood #SpongeBob and the Beanstalk #Toons, Inc. #Elsa White and the Seven Friends #Toon Age 3: Dawn of the Animals #Madagascar (J.B. Eagle Style) #Hotel Transylvania (J.B. Eagle Style) #Sing (Toon Style) #Cartoon Story 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Monster House (Toon Style) #Wreck-It Manny #Alex Claus is Coming to Town #How the Elephant Stole Christmas (1966) #Finding Joy #The Incredibles (Toon Style) #Kevin Stuart and Bob (Dumbo) #The Return of Captain Gutt #Cartoon Story 3 (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Guardian King 2: Jack's Pride #Toon Age 4: Continental Drift List Of Tv Show Spoofs #The Looney Tunes Show (J.B. Eagle Style) #Superman And The Toon Machines #The Powerpuff Chipettes #The Birds Of Madagascar #Kung Fu Shark: Legends Of Awesomeness #Animals Vs Peacocks (TV Series) #All Hail Bugs Bunny #The Mr Wilde And Lewis Show #Home Adventures With Go Go And Donkey #The Boss SpongeBob: Back In Business #OhBob BoovPants #Oh The Builder #The Lemur's New School #Catscratch (J.B. Eagle Style) #Gekko (Rusty Rivets) #Jack Frost Of Star Command #Alvin And Friends #The Replacements (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Wubbolous World Of Dr Seuss (J.B. Eagle Style) #Wow Wow Riley Daring #Kung Fu Shark: The Fins Of Destiny #The Epic Tales Of Captain Dino Birds #Harvey Street Kids (J.B. Eagle Style) #SpongeBob SquarePants and Friends #Bing Bong (Pingu) #The Dory Show #Alvinladdin (Tv Series) #Fireman Jack Frost #Penny And Sylvester The Series #Foster’s Home Imaginary Friends (J.B. Eagle Style) #Riley Vs. The Forces of Evil #Space Cartoons in Space #Hotel Transylvania The Series (Animal Style) #The Little Hero Girl (TV Series) #Regal Academy (Animal Style) #Dash Parr and Oh (Winston Steinburger and Sir Dudley Ding Dong) #Joy (Miss Moon) List Of The Upcoming Movies #Alex 2 (Shrek 2) #Frozen (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Polar Express (Toon Style) #The Little Hero Girl 2: Return to the Sea #Penny & Sylvester #The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame #Mike Goldwing's Adventure #Jackules #Moanahontas #Anna in Wonderland #The Pebble and the Sea Lion #The Many Adventures of Scooby-Doo The Dog #The Secret of NIMH (J.B. Eagle Style) #Kristoffzan #The Rescuers (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Nightmare Before Christmas (J.B. Eagle Style) #Rats Don't Dance #Rileyrella #Violetlan #A Toon's Life #The Rescuers Down Under (J.B. Eagle Style) #Home Alone (J.B Eagle’s Style) #The Nut Job (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Secret Life of Toons #Birds (Storks) #Dinosaur (J.B. Eagle Style) #Atlantis: The Lost Empire (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Featherstone Movie #Oh Pan 2: Return to Neverland # #Stefano-Doo #Alex The Third (Shrek The Third) #The OhBob Movie: Boov Out of Water #Enchanted (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Animal Book 2 #Mike Goldwing's Adventure 2: Kung-fu Mike Goldwing #Alvin and Company #The Great Raccoon Detective #Treasure Planet (Animal Style) #Mike Goldwing's Adventure 3: The Incredible Journey #Animals (Robots) #Ratatouille (J.B. Eagle Style) #All Animals Go to Heaven #Alex Forever After (Shrek Forever After) #Sulley And Mike Hear A Who #Bunnymund In Boots #Despicable Me (Animal Style) #Home Alone 2: Lost In New York (J.B Eagle Style) #The Angry Toons Movie #Iridessa and the Buck #Mike Goldwing's Adventure 4: Return to Kazar #Mr. Wilde and Lewis #Toons 2 (Cars 2) #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey (J.B. Eagle Style) #Kung Fu Shark 2 #Over The Toon Hedge #Home Alone 3 (J.B Eagle Style) #Iridessa and the Buck 2: Stuart's Adventure #Barnyard (J.B. Eagle Style) #Homeward Bound 2: Lost in San Francisco (J.B. Eagle Style) #Stefano-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed #Sylvester: The Movie #Gogostasia #Sven the Magnificent #101 Cats #The Guardian King 1 1/2 #Elsalina #Boov Tale #Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (J.B. Eagle Style) #Despicable Me 2 (Animal Style) #Toon Age 5: Collision Course #Open Season (J.B. Eagle Style) #Rio (J.B. Eagle Style) #Despicable Me 3 (Animal Style) #Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Angry Toons Movie 2 #Wolf's New Groove (J.B. Eagle's Style) #The Brave Little Flying ElephantOh and the Beanstalk #Alvin Little Ratatouille (J.B. Eagle Style) #Wreck-it Manny 2: Manny Breaks The Internet #Cartoon Story 4 #Incredibles 2 (Toon Style) #Toons 3 (Cars 3) #Joy (Moana) #Rat Movie (J.B. Eagle's Style)Joy (Moana) #The Duckling Princess #Big Toon 6 #How To Train Your Feline #Alex: The Movie #Rise of the Animals #Jack Frost of Star Command: The Adventure Begins #Toons (Trolls) #Animals vs. Peacocks (J.B. Eagle’s Style) #Up (J.B. Eagle Style) #Fun and Fancy Free (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Powerpuff Chipettes Movie #Toonz (Antz) (J.B. Eagle’s Style) #O-H #The Good Cat #How To Train Your Feline 2 #Kung Fu Shark 3 #Alex 2: A Tail of Two Lions #The Little Hero Girl: GoGo's Begining #Missing Yeti #Alvin Little 2 #Titan A.E. (J.B. Eagle’s Style) #Brave (J.B. Eagle Style) #SpongeBob and the Magic Railroad #Home (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Wizard Of Oz (J.B. Eagle's Style) #Pinga (Ponyo) #Thundernocchio #Nemo (Bambi) #Atlantis 2: Kristoff's Returns (J.B Eagle’s Style) #Escape from Planet Earth (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Secret Life of Toons 2 #Boov Little #How to Train Your Feline: The Hidden World #The Toon Missing Link Movie #ParaSherman #Penny & Sylvester 2: Sylvester Has a Glitch (J.B. Eagle's Style) #My Little Fairy: The Movie #Mumble (9) #Kristoffzan and Anna (J.B. Eagle’s Style) #Tangled (J.B. Eagle Style) #The Vikingness and the Boov #Frozen 2 (J.B. Eagle's Style) #Beauty and the Dragon: The Enchanted Christmas #Inside Out (J.B. Eagle Style) #Beauty and the Dragon: Anna's Magical World #Tag the Red Nosed Rhino #Kristoffzan 2 (J.B. Eagle’s Style) #The Imaginary Friend of Notre Dame 2 #Violetlan 2 #Capture the Flag (J.B. Eagle) #Boss Wolf & Sylvester #The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature (J.B. Eagle) #Rio 2 (J.B. Eagle Style) #Penny (Coraline) #The Cartoons #Cartoons: Most Wanted #Cartoon Treasure Island #The Toon Missing Link Movie #The Toon Ninjago Movie #The Toon Movie 2: The Second Part #Smallfoot (J.B. Eagle Style) #Captain Panda: The First Epic Movie Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies Category:J.B. Eagle Gallery alex__shrek__by_animationfan2014-d9mu71n.jpg sylvester_and_tweety__the_movie_by_animationfan2014-d9r7qjq.jpg alvinladdin_by_animationfan2014-d9ucdse.jpg kung_fu_shark_by_animationfan2014-d9w5b53.jpg the_animal_book_by_animationfan2014-d9z5vx7.jpg finding_alvin_by_animationfan2014-da7kf24.jpg toon_age_by_animationfan2014-dahkrye.jpg the_little_hero_girl_by_animationfan2014-dan5pxs.jpg arlo_the_red_nosed_dinosaur_by_animationfan2014-daqt2sv.jpg the_toon_movie_by_animationfan2014-daxssye.jpg beauty_and_the_dragon_by_animationfan2014-db2pkuu.jpg the_guardian_king_by_animationfan2014-db6cc4s.jpg the_ohbob_boovpants_movie_by_animationfan2014-db92yo9.jpg toons_by_animationfan2014-dbbd67y.jpg toon_age__the_meltdown_by_animationfan2014-dbf43zt.jpg oh_pan_by_animationfan2014-dbir8jt.jpg the_lemur_s_new_groove_by_animationfan2014-dbm0nxx.jpg the_black_cauldron_by_animationfan2014-dbp4txq.jpg cartoon_story_by_animationfan2014-dbshdwk.jpg manny_the_mammoth_by_animationfan2014-dbvh3im.jpg oh_hood_by_animationfan2014-dbymyhm.jpg spongebob_and_the_beanstalk_by_animationfan2014-dc1xd6a.jpg toons__inc__by_animationfan2014-dc4leq3.png elsa_white_and_the_seven_friends_by_animationfan2014-dc7r2xb.jpg toon age dawn of the animals by animationfan2014-dcaf0wc.jpg madagascar_by_animationfan2014-dcda8qr.jpg hotel_transylvania_by_animationfan2014-dcg4pyp.jpg sing__toon_style__by_animationfan2014-dciw73h.jpg cartoon_story_2_by_animationfan2014-dclss2b.jpg monster_house_by_animationfan2014-dco9oa9.jpg Dcr14mt-b9dc2647-7a93-4d63-a61f-ea21906c743f.jpg dcti72m-42d8f2f8-22a8-4112-a9da-69eea625fe60.jpg how_the_elephant_stole_christmas_by_animationfan2014_dcuvasr-pre.jpg Finding joy by animationfan2014 dcvzojd-pre.jpg dczogq2-4ee854ab-bcbb-4233-bb00-c1e9523e4f93.jpg kevin_stuart_and_bob_by_animationfan2014_dd3csh4-pre.jpg the_return_of_captain_gutt_by_animationfan2014_dd61h3n-fullview.jpg dd9qrej-f796b0fc-2469-4c54-b1d5-09b647c0cd18.jpg The guardian king ii by animationfan2014 ddcvh4k-pre.jpg toon_age_continental_drift_by_animationfan2014_ddf4hle-pre.jpg Category:J.B. Eagle Category:Channels Category:My Little Pony Crossover Villains Category:Thebackgroundponies2016Style Category:Teletubbies Crossover Villains